


Just a Simple Journal

by ladysekhmetka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adventure, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Light Bondage, Story within a Story, Tattoos, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein a psionic and a seadweller go on an adventure to find a cache of ancient pirate treasure.<br/>And<br/>Wherein a mother tattoos an ex-slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Simple Journal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainofLittleFishes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofLittleFishes/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Всего Лишь Простой Журнал (Just a Simple Journal by Ladysekhmetka)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922044) by [Mr_Scapegrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace)



> My beta is awesome and amazing. You know who you are, enjoy your coffee cake when you get it!

Aradia was finishing off a sandwich on the deck of the rickety little trawler when a wet and somewhat bedraggled Eridan appeared over the side, and flopped down in a chair across the table from her. “I think I found the cave,” he said, grabbing a sandwich from the plate on the table. He took a bite of the sandwich and nearly spat it back out. Aradia smirked; the entire plate was made with canned meat that she'd brought with her. Eridan had already turned his nose up at it . He glared at her as he forced himself to chew and swallow. “Fuck, you had to use that mystery meat you brought?”

She brushed invisible crumbs from her skirt. “If you don't like it, you should have come back up sooner.” That had been one of their agreements; first troll back from the search would fix whichever meal they wanted and the other had to eat it. The first time Eridan had beaten her back , Aradia had to force raw fish down with a smile; she wasn't going to let this asshole seadweller get the better of her . It was one of many little conflicts that was causing the tensions between them to rise. “What makes you think you found it ?”

“The main passage went on for about two miles and then opened into a huge underground cavern with fresh smellin' air.” he replied blithely. “That's what the passage on that fuckin' map described, right? 'Quiet lake hidden under the sea' an' all that.”

Aradia pulled out the map that had started this whole adventure, a ratty piece of battered leather with an image of the islands know as _Gl'bgolyb's Teeth_ and a poem burned into it. She reviewed the poem and nodded, all business now. “How far down is the entrance?”

“A thousand meters or so,” Eridan replied, making a face before taking another bite of his sandwich. “It's almost too far for most seadwellers to reach without trouble,” he continued, mouth full. Aradia tamped down an expression of disgust; for an arrogant, territorial sea dweller, Eridan had terrible table manners. “If you can hold an air bubble with about an hour's worth of air in it I can haul you to the cavern , but I'll warn you now, the pressure is pretty fuckin' strong that deep down, I'm not sure a landdweller like you can manage .”

His tone was one of both challenge and dismissal and it made Aradia itch to prove herself. “I can handle it,” Aradia replied tensely. “After you finish eating and I get my gear together, we can go down.”

Eridan looked up at her, fins spread wide in a position that Aradia had seen them in multiple times since she first met him five days ago. She could see in his eyes the injured pride that seethed at being ordered around by one so low on the hemospectrum as her, but he had agreed to let her lead when she'd contacted him, before he knew she was, in his own words, 'dirt- licking helmsbait'. She shifted her weight, preparing herself if he decided to charge her, but he merely took another bite of sandwich and flatly replied “Fine.”

She went into the small wheel-hive to collect her adventuring gear and make sure it was packed into a sturdy backpack that was waterproof once it was sealed. Despite the irritation and tension between her and her current partner in crime, she was looking forward to finding a lost treasure trove of the ancient pirate referred only as the _Orphaner_. She was pretty certain Eridan had a personal stake in this adventure; he hadn't seemed more than superficially interested when they arranged this online over Trollian until Aradia had mentioned the troll's title. She finished packing and sealed the backpack, testing it before shouldering it. It wasn't too heavy and it was always beneficial to be prepared.

Aradia walked out just in time to see Eridan pluck a living fish from a barrel he kept on the deck and swallow it down, tail, fins and all. She couldn't help the grimace of revulsion she made at the sight. Eridan caught it before she could control her expression and he grinned, all of his pointy seadweller's teeth showing. “Want one, Megido?” he asked, pulling out a bright yellow fish and wiggled it at her by the tail .

“I'm good,” she replied, nausea rolling in her belly. He shrugged and bit the head off with one snap of his teeth, spitting it in her direction, before crunching happily into the twitching body. She clenched her hands, suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to pin him to the deck with her power and making him squirm beneath her. Aradia telekinetically knocked the barrel over the railing instead and Eridan made an affronted noise as the barrel hit the ocean's surface and all the fish in it fled . “Don't test me, Ampora,” she said quietly.

Eridan's face and fins flushed violet and she could read the tension in every line of his lithe body, like he was half a breath from pulling his laser rifle on her again. “You...” he growled, voice low and filled with some dark emotion. His head tilted forward threateningly. “You better fuckin' pray I don't catch up to you after all a' this is over.”

Aradia tossed her head back, her horns tilting in subconscious response. “When we're done with this? Bring it, fin-face. I'll flatten you faster than my moirail can code a virus,” she replied in challenge. “Now, can we get back to our adventure?”

“Fine,” he replied, relaxing visibly. He hopped up on the railing before diving back into the ocean . Aradia pulled out a short length of rope, tied a loop in one end for Eridan to grab on to and then tied the other end around her waist. She floated over the railing, forming a large bubble of air around herself, concentrating on maintaining its integrity without severing the rope. Eridan reached up and grabbed the other end as she lowered her bubble beneath the water.

The waters of Gl'bgolyb's Teeth were calm and clear, and as Eridan towed her through the water, Aradia could easily see fish swimming for miles around her, from schools of tiny fingerlings to a creature that could swallow Eridan's small craft in one gulp. It didn't take long, though, for Eridan to angle down towards the depths , the muscles under his clinging clothes moving in a way that made Aradia want to either run her palms over them or dig her claws into them. As it got darker and darker, the pressure on her bubble steadily increased. Aradia forced herself to stay calm; she was in Eridan's domain now, and she had to trust that he wasn't looking to drown her or capture her to sell to helm-techs for a quick profit. As the slope of the ocean floor continued to drop in a steeper and steeper incline, she noticed that there was a soft violet glow around Eridan. She laughed to herself; that was one rumor about seadwellers proven correct. There were other things out there in the twilight gloom that glowed as well, but Eridan didn't pay them any mind.

The ocean floor suddenly dropped, more like a cliff face than a floor, now. The pressure on her air bubble was massive and Aradia knew that she would never been able to get this far down without Eridan's help. The strain of trying to maintain the bubble, propel it , and search for a sea-cave would have been too much for her psionics to handle. Eridan looked back, expression serious, and pointed down at a section of the cliff wall. Aradia nodded back and he moved toward it quickly. The cave entrance was a decent size, but well hidden by an outcropping of rock. Eridan swam in with plenty of room to spare, but Aradia worried about her substantial bubble clearing the entrance. Eridan tugged on the rope , repositioning her just enough to make it through without breaking the surface tension. His bioluminescence was the only source of light in the passageway, making the tunnel seem narrower than it was, almost to the point of claustrophobia. The passage seemed to go on forever, but finally it began to widen and they were in a large open space. Eridan let go of the rope and Aradia trailed it behind as she pushed her bubble up toward the surface of the water. She finally broke through, releasing her last stale breath, and taking a few deep aeration sac-fulls of fresh.

She lifted herself from the water as she heard Eridan break the surface himself, his glow the only source of light. It was barely enough to make out the ceiling of the cavern, but not much more of their surroundings . She floated up to the condensation covered ceiling, observing how the little drops of water reflected the meager light of his bioluminescent glow before looking down. It was only about ten feet from surface to ceiling. Eridan looked up at her and petulantly said “I didn't get much further than this. I can feel a slight breeze coming from that direction,” and he pointed to his right.

Aradia squinted in the darkness and pulled her backpack around front, unsealing it and digging through it. She found a chemical light source and, with a cheerful grin on her face, closed her eyes and turned away before activating the light rod with a hard smack against the ceiling. Below her, Eridan shrieked a curse, floundering around before sinking back beneath the water . Aradia laughed and peeked between her fingers at the lake, seeing him just underneath the water's surface with his hands pressed firmly over his eyes. After a moment, he came back up, squinting hostilely from between his fingers. Aradia grinned even wider and said “Oops! My bad.”

“Fuck you,” he snarled at her. “You could fuckin' warn me before you decide to fuckin' _blind_ me! Fuck!”

“Maybe,” she replied with a faux cheerful tone. “Come on, I think I can see the lake's edge.”

She flew in the direction Eridan had pointed and could hear him grumbling and complaining as he followed. They reached a 'beach' of sorts where Eridan had to get out of the water and continue on foot. He dripped water all over the stone as he wrung out his clothing. “Just so you know, but I fuckin' hate you.”

Aradia landed and practically leered as she walked closer to him. His earfins were flared again. “Oh... Mister Ampora! A confession and everything, I don't know how to respond!”

Eridan's face flushed and he looked almost panicked. “Fuck you, Megido, an' I mean that in only the most platonic sense.”

Aradia only laughed and moved toward the far wall were there was a wide opening . Eridan sighed and jogged to catch up to her. The air was humid , but clean...surprisingly so. Aradia would bet the caegers she didn't have that there were probably small vents that lead to the surface. There were little passageways leading off the main one, but after the first two revealed nothing more than dead ends , they both agreed to just follow the main path to its end. After what seemed to be an eternity, her light fell on a set of ornate metal doors. Aradia heard Eridan gasp behind her when they were close enough to read the inscription on the door. “Ware, those who dare to trespass here, for the Orphaner is always near” she read out loud. “Ugh, that's horrid. Surely he could have come up with a better rhyming scheme.”

“Shut your stupid landdweller mouth,” Eridan muttered as he ran his hands over the door. He put one hand on the knob. “I can't wait to see-”

“No! Wait!” Aradia exclaimed, reaching out to grab his wrist. Eridan hissed at her touch and she snarled back. “You're going to get us killed! What if it's booby-trapped ?”

He deflated a little and let go of the doorknob. “Fine, just let go of me.” he growled.

Aradia almost growled back, but reigned herself in and let go of his wrist. She pointedly turned toward the doors and examined them closely. They appeared to be airtight, and relatively simple. There weren't any cracks she could see through to the other side, but her initial inspection told her that they could probably touch them without much trouble. She knocked on the metal doors every few inches and was rewarded with a hollow sound above one of the handles. “Ah ha!” she exclaimed excitedly.

“Wait, you actually found a trap?” Eridan asked in disbelief.

“Sure did,” she replied, hitting the spot again. “It could just be a deadbolt...” She trailed off and grinned wide. “Or it could be a dart trap. Oh! Or a deadly neurotoxin gas!”

“You're enjoying this way too much,” Eridan said .

Aradia laughed. “Don't worry, if it is a trap, there's usually a way to disable it!”

“And if there isn't?”

Aradia examined the door again. “Then we'll just have to set it off as safely as we can!” Fortunately, there was a small hole in the plate of the handle, and when she pushed a bit of wire into it, there was an audible click. “There we go. You might still want to stand to the side just in case. Who knows if the mechanism is even still functional.”

Eridan sighed dramatically and Aradia almost yanked open the door on him out of spite, but she didn't really want to try to figure out how to get back without him. She pulled on a thick leather glove, just in case, and waited until he was behind her. She twisted the door handle and pulled. There was a soft pop as the door's seal broke. Nothing else happened and when Aradia checked the edge of the door, there was a small hole with the tip of a dart visible in it. She further disabled the trap by pulling the dart out. “I was kinda hoping for deadly gas,” she quipped with a wide grin.

“Oh cod, just go in already!”

Inside the doors was the best haul Aradia had seen in her life. Granted, it was stacks of books, works of art, and tapestries instead of coin and gold, but Aradia knew that these were worth more than precious metals or stones. They stepped in, awe on both their faces. Eridan looked close to tears and she quipped, “Well then, Ampora. Was it worth it?”

Eridan didn't answer, merely walked further in and picked up a book from a stack. He flipped open the cover carefully and sucked in a breath “This is an original print of _The Seas of Alternia_. The only other known original in existence is in the Empress's personal collection! It could buy three new spaceships and a top tier helmsman for each one!”

“Ugh, rude!” Aradia teased. Eridan was too entranced in the book to respond , so she walked past him, moving cautiously through the stacks and piles of priceless artifacts and ancient tomes. Almost everything looked to be in pristine condition, thanks to the airtight seal of the room, and she was already considering the logistics of getting this stash up to the boat when something. caught her eye in passing . She paused at the sight of an old, battered journal, horridly out of place with the gilt-decorated books around it. Aradia picked it up, the ruddy leather binding almost warm to the touch. She opened the cover and only found the words ' _Property of Porrim Maryam, sometimes known as the Dolorosa_ ' written in jade ink. She flipped gently through the pages until about half way through the book and read the first sentence to catch her eye.

 

> _His own hands moving down to trace patterns over my torso, focusing on the sensitive skin of my grub scars and breasts._

She barked a laugh. An interesting find, indeed. Aradia glanced around to make sure Eridan wasn't nearby, flipped back to the beginning of the entry and started to read.

 

> _After we left the town of Karinear, we had to hole up in an abandoned hive because Dis twisted her ankle and couldn't walk at more than a slug's pace. This actually worked out very well, because after we got settled, Mituna came to me, wanting to go through with the ceremony I had suggested to help him deal with the long term mental trauma of his prior enslavement._

> _So we discussed a design, red and blue lighting, and I prepared my tools. I say ceremony, but it's almost more accurate to say ritual. Ceremony is formalized and standard, while this process is more organic. It took me two days to prepare the needles, ink, and find the right herbs to burn during the ritual. We waited until my son and Dis went to their block for the day before we began, because it's best to be undisturbed for the whole length of it._

> _Once I was organized and had the candles and incense burning, I had Mituna strip out of his shirt. Say what you will about scrawny psionics, but the Psiioniic is NOT one of them. Despite being used for his powers for most of his life, he is actually in surprisingly good shape and I remember thinking how I couldn't wait to get my hands on him, not realizing how true that would be in another way..._

> _He laid down on his stomach as I instructed and I could feel the tension in his body as I cleaned his skin. I told him to breathe, relax and focus on the candle flame in front of him. He didn't say a word, merely nodded and breathed in deeply._

> _"Focus," I told him as I picked up my tool and a pot of ink. "Take a deep breath and imagine the hurts you've experienced rising to the surface of your skin, pooling under that top layer. When I pierce your skin, imagine that pain escaping through the wound, and letting in the ink. Let the emotions you feel flow out of you and away."_

> _He nodded and when I started to lay down red lines around and over the physical scars, he didn't even flinch, but a low whine escaped his throat as I moved the tool in, up and out, the needles making a little 'shk' noise every time they left the skin. When I moved over the bone of his spine, he choked on a gasp and then sobbed into the pallet he was laying on. "Do you want to talk about that?" I asked, daring to venture into pale territory, even though that was not the quadrant that interested me (If a troll didn't have a moirail when they went through the ritual, the tattooist would sometimes have to step in temporarily)._

> _He shook his head and muttered "Not yet, I can't."_

> _I made an acknowledging sound, kept going and soon, he began to talk. About growing up expecting only one thing when he became an adult, crushing on his first pitch hate who wouldn't give him the time of day, the first owner that was nice in comparison to his second but had still beat all of his slaves if he thought they weren't working. He didn't even flinch when I wiped down his back with a clean rag, switched to a new tool and the blue ink, and kept going._

> _It felt like hours passed as I tattooed his back and shoulders, listening to his voice, and if I wasn't flushed as a fool before the beginning of the session, I was doomed by the end of it. I did a final wipe down with a damp cloth, admiring the work that I had done. Red and blue arched in a pretty accurate depiction of lightning in the evening sky, jagged and violent, but beautiful. "Do you want to see the progress you've made?" I asked softly._

> _He nodded and I helped him sit up and move in front of a decent sized mirror left by the previous tenant. He looked back over his shoulder gingerly and stared in amazement at the design. He looked back to where I was kneeling next to him and reached out to me with his hands. I put my hands in his , expecting some kind of pale gesture of affection, but instead he pulled me close and kissed me on the lips!_

> _It was very nice; he knew what he was doing, and dear Mothergrub, did he ever know what he was doing with his uniquely split tongue. I carefully wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, not caring in that moment if the kiss was the result of his gratitude or some other emotion. He suddenly pulled back, shy and said quietly, "Oh my god, Rosa, I'm sorry."_

> _"I'm not!" was my response. My lips were tingling and there was a warmth in me that was fading faster than I wanted it too, making me want to pull him back into my arms. "Psii... do you need this?"_

> _He looked lost, but he shook his head. "I... I don't need it, but I want this. Rosa, you're a beautiful troll, you've worked so hard, going against everything the Empire says you should be, raising a wriggler. I pity you so much, ever since I joined the group."_

> _I took his hands in mine. "Is that true, Psii?" He nodded and I pulled him to me, kissing him with gentle softness. "I pity you too."_

> _I don't remember much in the following moments beyond hands over my body and his mouth on mine. I only just managed to keep my hands off his back and the fresh, stinging tattoos, and moved them down to his hips and butt instead. He made a soft little noise in the back of his throat and kissed that much harder. His own hands moving down to trace patterns over my torso, focusing on the sensitive skin of my grub scars and breasts. Pleasure coursed through me and I pulled back just long enough to gasp "Clothes off, now!"_

> _He had a head start on me, only having to shuck his pants off, so he helped me remove mine in careful frenzy, and I was suddenly sitting in his lap, bulge exposed before being wrapped up in a pair of gold, slender bulges. "Heh, surprise?" he said sheepishly._

> _I reached down and stroked one of the lengths, causing him to shudder in pleasure. "It's a nice surprise," I replied softly, nuzzling his neck. "This is nice."_

> _He nodded in agreement and we just rocked together, no rush to finish, kissing and necking like two adolescents in their first flushed relationship. Mituna was mumbling in my ear, soft little compliments and flushed endearments. He suddenly shivered and said, "Please, Rosa, I won't last, it's been too long..."_

> _Pity coursed through me and I kissed him again, deeply and reverently, then pressed my forehead to his. "It's okay, and you can call me Porrim."_

> _He gasped in surprise, his bulges tightening and then spilling over our combined lengths. "Porrim," he breathed in awe, "Porrim... Call me Mituna."_

> _"Mituna," I repeated back to him. He shuddered and reached down, wrapping his long fingers around my bulge, squeezing carefully, but intently. I didn't last much longer, digging my teeth into his neck to muffle my moan as I climaxed._

> _We both sat there, breathing heavily, until Mituna suddenly said "Ow" in a rather deadpan voice. "My back..."_

 

There was a light touch on her shoulder and Eridan's voice in her ear. “Hey, what'd you find?”

Aradia only flinched and gasped slightly. She calmly looked over her shoulder. “Just a jade blood's journal.” She waggled her eyebrows at him. “It's very interesting! I'm totally going to keep it.”

He raised an eyebrow and with a sea-dweller's speed, plucked the book from her hands. She gasped, staring at him in surprise. He flipped open to a different page and began to read out loud. “Let's see. 'We had some trouble dodging the drones leaving town, but overall, our trip was a success'. I don't know, Megido, it sounds kinda boring...” he trailed off as he continued to read the journal.

“Then give it back, Ampora!” she replied, reaching for the book.

“Hold on!” Eridan shot back, dodging her grasp. The color suddenly drained from his face and he made a choking noise. “Holy shit, no fuckin' way!”

“What? Give it back!”

“You can't keep this!” Eridan replied, panic on his face. “We really oughta destroy this, but I don't know ...”

Aradia reached again. “Don't be so dramatic,” she shot back. “It's just some troll's journal.”

Eridan lifted the book above her head and she snarled at his height. “No, it's a fuckin' cull sentence if anyone even thought you had this book! This is treachery on paper! They'd make it a fuckin' holiday and execute you in front of the whole Empire!”

“Why do you even fucking care!” Aradia snarled, anger coursing through her. “I'm just helmsbait, remember?!”

He sputtered and Aradia pushed him hard with both muscle and powers. Eridan went flying across the room, through a stack of books and hit a cave wall with a satisfying thud. He dropped the book and slumped against the wall. Aradia floated over to him, grabbing the book psionically and pulling it back to her. After she caught it in one hand, she gestured with the other and pinned Eridan to the wall as he was starting to stand up. He struggled against her grip, fins wide and teeth bare. “Fine, fuck you!” he spat at her. “See if I try to keep your damn ass in one fuckin' piece! They'd cull my ass too, just for knowing about the book and not turning you in! We're not going down for some shitty journal!”

Aradia set the book down on an ornately carved chair and then looked down her nose at him like she was the noble sea-dweller and not he. “And here I thought you were a historian...” she said haughtily.

“What the fuck do you mean?” he snarled back. “Come say that in my face.”

She got in his face. “You're not a historian if you're going to let the Empire dictate what you can and can't know about history! What are you scared of, wriggler? Losing your rank in the Empire? Let's be honest, you might be top barkbeast on-planet, but once you leave Alternia, you won't be anything more than another pathetic, whining cur!”

His pupils dilated and he got one hand free of her grip. He grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her closer so their noses were almost touching. He butted his horns against hers and Aradia shivered at the sudden need that coursed through her body. “Better a pathetic cur than a ship's battery.”

She hissed, grabbed him by his stupid styled hair and yanked his mouth to hers. Eridan yelped in surprised, but when Aradia bit down on his bottom lip hard, he yowled angrily and kissed her back, letting go of her shirt to grab her own hair and pull. Aradia hummed into his mouth and demanded with her tongue that he open to her. He did so and bit her tongue when she licked at him. She pulled back with a snarl, panting heavily. “The night the Empire puts me in a helmscolumn is the night you can bury me!” she hissed back, licking his blood from her lips. Eridan did the same and Aradia wanted nothing more than to pin him down to the ground and ruin his hair, clothing, and composure. “I'm not going down without a fight, and you better not either or I _will_ hurt you!”

Aradia sucker punched him in the face and he yelped in pain, his grip on her hair loosening. She wrenched her hair free and pushed him back again, expression dazed. She pulled out the rope and lashed his wrists to his horns so she wouldn't have to use her powers to hold him down. Eridan snarled and fought the rope. “Megido... are we?”

She pushed him down on a bare section of stone floor and pinned him there with a hand on his throat, straddling his body. “Not if you keep asking asinine question, fin face.” she replied.

Leaning over him, Aradia ran her teeth over the tines of his fins. Eridan groaned and squirmed. “Megido...” he managed to rasp around the grip on his throat. Aradia ground her groin into his and he moaned, the sound reverberating through him. “Still can't... let you take the journal.”

Aradia ran her tongue over his gills and Eridan whimpered. She pulled back and said quietly. “This has nothing to do with that journal, which I'm totally keeping. Don't you dare try to say that you haven't been hate-flirting with me this whole time.”

Eridan went still and looked to one side with a flush across his face. “Fuck, how could I not? You're the most uppity, arrogant damned rust blood I've ever had the displeasure of dealin' with. You better not be startin' all a this and not followin' through, or I'll tie _you_ down.”

Aradia smiled and leaned forward to run teeth and lips over his throat. Eridan moaned and squirmed, tugging on the rope around his wrists and horns. She laughed. “Good. I hate your stupid striped pants,” she muttered huskily. She wiggled down his body so her body was over his thighs. “You don't need these, right?”

She didn't wait for an answer before tearing the pants along the seams. Eridan shrieked. “You heinous bitch! Those pants fuckin' cost more than your entire damn wardrobe.”

“Then you paid way too much for them,” Aradia replied.

She reached for his underwear too , but Eridan yelped and wiggled his hips away from her hands as best he could. “Dammit, at least fucking leave me my underwear for the swim back!”

“I suppose I could do that,” Aradia replied graciously. She lifted herself off his thighs so she could remove the garments in question , revealing his violet bulge, already unsheathed and writhing . Aradia giggled, firmly wrapped his bulge around her fingers and squeezed. Eridan moaned and his head fell back, pulling his wrists and arms further above his head. “but when we get back to the boat, I'm going to shred every stitch off of you!”

“You... ngh, can try,” Eridan replied faintly.

His eyes looked glazed over and Eridan was chewing on his bottom lip, fighting to keep his reactions to a minimum. Aradia smirked; that wouldn't do at all. She let go of his bulge and stood for a moment, just long enough to wiggle her panties off from under her skirt. Eridan made a noise of complaint and she dropped the underwear on his face. “Quiet! I'm not doing all the work here, it's time for you to contribute.” She spun around and dropped back to her knees, straddling his hips so she was facing his feet with her skirt pooled around them. She scooted forward until her groin trapped his bulge against his body. Eridan moaned and bucked his hips up, probably trying to get her to move enough so his bulge could slip into her nook. “ Uh-uh, none of that yet.”

Her bulge was sliding out now, so she hiked her skirt up around her waist so she could stroke the length that was already out with a theatrically loud moan. Eridan whined and said huskily, “Fuck, Megido, you damn tease.”

She only laughed and flexed her hips forward, rubbing his bulge with the slick outer folds of her nook. “Hmm, I could tease you even more.” She lowered her voice into a husky purr. “I could just rub one out and leave you high and dry.”

Eridan growled softly, but he ended the sound with a gritted out “Megido, please...” Aradia licked her lips, unseen by him, and lifted her hips just enough to let the tip of his bulge slide in. Eridan keened and cried out. “Please, cod dammit, just fuck me already!”

Aradia laughed and shifted her hips, letting the rest of his bulge slid up into her, his respectable size filling her up nicely . “Hmmm, well at least the size of your bulge doesn't match the size of your boat ,” she purred, while continuing to stroke her bulge. Eridan gasped and his bulged lashed in her hard. “Oh...” she gasped in surprise, and then went on, “Very nice, Ampora. I might even call you after we get back to civilization.”

She glanced behind her and saw that Eridan's eyes were blown wide open, fins twitching in time with his bulge's movements, hands clenched into tight fists. She grinned wide and clenched hard while twisting her hips. Eridan shrieked and gasped, “Fuck, fuck! Megido, please...”

“Please what?” Aradia asked. “I've already got your bulge in me up to my seedflap, how much more do you want? Ask nicely now.”

He sobbed and fought the rope. “I hate you, and if you don't put your bulge in me, I'm going to make you regret this.” Aradia snorted in contempt, but directed the tip of her bulge around his and down toward his nook. She gathered herself and forced it in without any warning or preparation . Eridan chirped and gasped, “Oh cod, fuck yes!”, as he clenched around her. Aradia gasped at the tightness and unexpectedly lukewarm temperature of his nook. Eridan squirmed. “Don't you fucking dare stop!” he moaned.

Aradia laughed breathily. “Wouldn't dream of it.”

They rocked into each other, their cries of pleasure echoing in the treasure room, but neither of them lasted as long as Aradia wanted. When Aradia finally came, Eridan was already shaking from his second climax, knuckles bone white from clenching his fists. Aradia slumped forward and they both laid there, panting in a daze of exertion and sex hormones. Eridan finally broke the silence. “Please tell me that's not a one time thing...”

Aradia didn't reply right away. She pulled herself up, straightened her clothing, and turned to look at him, still bound and now relaxed on the floor, fluids dribbling from his nook and bulge. She bared her teeth and split apart the rope with a twist of her powers. “I don't do one day stands, Ampora.” She reached out to grab the journal that had been responsible for the argument that started this mess. “Make me regret it and I'll make sure you won't have to worry about whether this journal gets you culled. Now clean up. We gotta figure out how to get all this out of here.”

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://ladysekh.tumblr.com/) or [deviantArt](http://ladysekhmetka.deviantart.com/)


End file.
